


Night of his Life

by Rammboy



Series: Rammstein One Shots [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Olli is scared, Schneider is just shitfaced, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammboy/pseuds/Rammboy
Summary: Inspired byethanol.pastol's fanart on InstagramSchneider and Oliver go to a club after class. Schneider get shitfaced, and Oliver just endure the situation.
Relationships: Oliver Riedel/Christoph Schneider
Series: Rammstein One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Night of his Life

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy  
> Just a lil one shot inspired by [ethanol.pastol](https://www.instagram.com/ethanol.pastol/?hl=fr) fanart. I had to make a lil story about that :)
> 
> The art is [this one](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-FVR9nH58L/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)  
> Go check them they do beautiful arts ^^

The bell had just rung, letting the students know that they were free. Schneider and Oliver picked up their stuff before leaving the classroom, “Do you want to go to the club with me?” Schneider asked when they were walking in the corridor. Oliver was confused.

“What do you want to do in there?” He asked.

“I wanna get shitfaced. Come on it’s Friday!” Schneider exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Oliver’s. The taller man blushed.

“But I wanted to read my book, and it’s late,” he showed his ‘Bass für Dummies’ book. He was right, they finished class really later than usual, it was 8pm. Christoph rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on you’ll read it at the club,” Oliver still wasn’t sure. Then he looked at Schneider who had his puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn’t resist them.

“Okay, okay,” Olli sighed and Schneider cheered.

“Yay thank you!” And now the two of them was on the way to the club. Olli already regretted. He knew he would have to drag a drunk Schneider home since he didn’t take alcohol well. They entered into the place, music was blasting and there were spotlights everywhere, “Go find somewhere to sit, I’ll be back with drinks,” Christoph said as he went to the bar. The bassist found an empty couch and sat on it, waiting for his friend to come back. He opened his book, wanting to study bass a little.

Five minutes later Schneider was back with a plate with four shots and two big glasses of beer. Oliver’s eyes widened, knowing that Schneider would be more than drunk at the end of the night. Christoph sat down next to his friend and took a shot, “Want one?” He offered. Oliver shook his head, he had to stay sober. Christoph shrugged and drank it. Oliver sighed and went back to his book, trying to ignore his friend who was drinking everything that was on the plate, “I’m gonna go dance a lil…” Schneider said as he sat up. He was already a bit drunk. Olli sighed, that was quick. He waited a little before turning around and seeing Schneider dancing his life out.

“Oh God…” Oliver let. He had never seen his friend dance like that. It was horrible, but since him and everyone else was drunk, it seemed normal. Olli shook his head, and began reading again. He hoped that Schneider wouldn’t do any mistakes while he wasn’t keeping an eye on him. He prayed too that Schneider wouldn’t buy another drink while he was I that state.

On the other hand, Christoph was having the best night of his life. He danced like he never did and met wonderful dance partners. He just wanted to find a girl, or someone to spend the night with, but he felt too shy to ask, “I didn’t drink enough yet,” he muttered to himself as he walked to the bar. He ordered a beer and drank it in one shot. He was fully drunk and could ask to sleep with the entire club if he wanted. He noticed a quite hot person and walked toward them.

Oliver was still reading his book, completely absorbed in it. It was really interesting; he wished to have his bass with him so he could practice a little. He felt the couch moving, Schneider was back from his adventures. He turned around and saw his friend totally shitfaced and his tie wrapped around his head. Oliver chuckled and suddenly became serious again when he saw Christoph’s hungry eyes staring at him, “What?” He asked, confused. He yelped when Schneider pushed him on the couch so he was lying under the drummer.

“Damn you’re hot…” He said drunkenly and leaned in to kiss Oliver. The bassist was panicking. He was stuck by the arm of the couch so he couldn’t pull away. He froze when he felt his friend’s soft lips on his. He couldn’t help but kiss back, Schneider enjoying the kiss like mad. Their lips danced together, Oliver calming down, finding a way to enjoy the kiss. The drummer was definitely a good kisser. He felt Christoph’s tongue licking his lips. He parted them so their tongue met each other. Schneider put his hands on Oliver’s cheek, stroking them with his thumbs, “I love you,” he muttered and Oliver pushed Christoph away, grabbing his shoulders.

“You’re drunk Chris,” he said out of breath, “Let’s go home,” he sat up and put his book into his bag and grabbed Schneider by the arm, dragging him out of the club. He knew it was a bad idea, but he didn’t know that Christoph would make out with him. Fortunately, his flat wasn’t too far away, so he could walk Schneider home, “Where is your key?” He asked. The drummer grinned.

“In my jeans back pocket,” he answered and Olli growled.

“Fuck my life,” he muttered to himself and searched for the drummer’s key. Christoph wiggled a little when Oliver took it. The bassist sighed and opened the door, praying for this to end. He dragged his friend into the flat, closing the door after of course, and leaded him into the bedroom. Schneider didn’t understand what was happening.

“W-Wha-?”

“Go to sleep,” Oliver ordered as he looked at Schneider sitting down on the bed, “Can you undress yourself?” He asked and the other shook his head. Great. Olli rolled his eyes. Of course that bastard was too drunk to do anything. He sighed and went to help him. He unbuttoned his shirt, Schneider staring at him with love in his eyes. There wasn’t even any lust, Oliver noticed that, just love. Maybe Schneider wasn’t that interested in sex. He gulped when he undid the drummer’s trousers. The guy was hard, “Keep it in your pants alright?” Oliver said and Schneider nodded. Now that the man was just in his underwear, he could go to sleep. Oliver sat up and began to walk to the living-room to sleep on the couch.

“D-Don’t leave…” Christoph begged. Oliver sighed.

“I’m just in the living-room Chris…” He answered and Schneider shook his head.

“Please sleep with me… I don’t wanna be alone…” He looked at him with his puppy eyes full of sadness. Oliver sighed again and rolled his eyes, still unable to resist those puppy eyes.

“Fuck me…” He said as he removed his shirt and trousers. He slipped under the covers and Schneider immediately wrapped his arms around the bassist, “W-What are you doing?” He asked as the drummer stroked his sides.

“Loving you…” Olli began to think that it wasn’t just the drunkenness. Schneider maybe really had feelings for him.

“You love me?” He asked and Christoph nodded.

“Of course I do, so much…” He sounded really sincere, “And you…?” He added and Oliver sighed.

“I love you too…” He muttered, not really knowing how he felt anymore. He saw the drummer smile.

“Can I kiss you…?” That question made the bassist froze, “Please…” Schneider sounded like a child, and fuck he was cute. Oliver sighed, for the millionth time of the day. He slowly nodded, his cheeks feeling really hot. Christoph’s hand fell on his cheek and made his head turn so he could kiss the bassist’s lips. He slowly planted his lips onto Oliver’s, giving him a slow peck. They looked into each other’s eyes; they were attracted to each other like magnets. Schneider gave him another peck, this time deepening the kiss. Their tongue met, like when they were in the club, and this time Olli really loved it. He pulled the drummer closer to him, wrapping his long arms around him and didn’t let him go. They pulled away out of breath, panting, “Thank you…” Christoph gave Oliver a last peck on the lips before burying his head in the bassist’s neck. Olli stroked his hair to relax him, and soon fell asleep.

_~~Timeskip~~_

The alarm rang, waking Oliver up in fear. He quickly shut it down, knowing that Christoph needed more sleep. He looked at him sleeping, he seemed so peaceful. He planted a kiss on his forehead and got up from the bed, dressing himself and going to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was thinking of last night, he really liked it, and he was glad that Schneider wasn’t only interested in sex, because as shy as he was, it would have been complicated. He really liked the drummer, and he discovered that he had a good soft side. He loved it. He frowned when he heard the toilets flush. He turned around to see Schneider, only in his underwear, yawning, “Hey, how did you sleep?” He asked. Oliver looked down, blushing. He didn’t seem to remember.

“Uh I slept well, and you?” He answered, worried.

“Like a baby,” the drummer chuckled. Oliver smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“Um… Do you remember anything about last night?” He asked. Schneider looked down.

“About that…” he said nervously, “I’m sorry for what I did…” Oliver was slightly panicking.

“Did you mean it?” He blurted out and Christoph froze. He looked down and nodded.

“Yeah… But it doesn’t matter, I mean, you’re not gay so-”

“Who said I wasn’t?” Oliver cut Schneider off.

“So that means…” The bassist nodded, finishing the sentence. The drummer smiled, “Can I hug you?” Oliver nodded again, letting the older man wrap his arms around him, “I love you…” He muttered.

“I love you too,” Oliver answered and looked at the food he made, “Do you want to eat a little?” Schneider nodded, pulling away.

“Yeah,” the men were now cuddling on the couch, watching TV, and happily eating little cakes. They stayed in a peaceful silence until Schneider kissed Oliver’s cheek, “Do… Do you want to… Be my boyfriend?” Oliver smiled and pecked Christoph’s lips.

“Of course I want to,” he answered. They cuddled for hours, not wanting to leave each other, and Oliver didn’t regret coming with Christoph last night anymore.


End file.
